2. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wearable items and, in particular, to a wearable item for holding a mobile device. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wearable item for encasing a mobile device that has a touchscreen, while still allowing a user to operate the mobile device.
3. Background
As technology advances, mobile phones are being used to perform an increasing number of tasks. One such task is taking photos. However, carrying a mobile phone on one's person at all times is not always convenient. Performing tasks, such as taking photos, using a mobile phone may be more difficult than desired when a user is running, swimming, or performing some other type of motion-based activity. For example, when a person goes snorkeling or scuba diving, carrying a mobile phone underwater and operating that mobile phone underwater may be more inconvenient than desired. Operating a mobile phone to take pictures while a person is in motion may be more difficult than desired. For example, taking photos or video using a mobile phone while on a roller coaster or a water slide may be more difficult than desired.